Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi (song)
|genre = Teen pop |length = 4:01 |label = |writer = |producer = Stock Aitken Waterman |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "The Loco-Motion" (2) |this_song = "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" (3) |next_song = "It's No Secret" (4) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi }} "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" (English: "I Don't Know Why"), also known as "I Still Love You (Je ne sais pas pourquoi)" in Australia, the US, Canada and New Zealand, is a song by Kylie Minogue from her debut studio album Kylie (1988). Released as a single on 10 October 1988 by PWL, the song has subsequently appeared on most of Kylie's hits compilations including Greatest Hits and Ultimate Kylie. Like most of Kylie's released between 1988 and 1992, it was written and produced by Stock Aitken Waterman. Background The song, with its French inspired title and accompanying video, was released as the fourth single in October 1988, and was taken from the debut studio album Kylie. It was written and produced by Stock Aitken Waterman, who produced Kylie's first four studio albums. The title of the song varied in different parts of the world. In Australia, the US, Canada and New Zealand it was retitled "I Still Love You" followed by the original French title in brackets. In some parts of Europe, there was a further variation, "Je ne sais pas pourquoi (I Still Love You)" but although the 7" single had different titles depending on the territory of release, the song itself is the same. "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" is a pop ballad song, which is also inspired by minor teen-pop and dance-pop styles, which features a drum machine, synthesizers and some minor guitar riffs. A substantially different early demo version of "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" is known to exist, although it has never been officially released. This version is said to have a completely different intro and is of a slightly faster tempo and has a stronger beat. Commercially, the song received good chart success, peaking in the top ten in countries including Finland (where it peaked at number one), Ireland, New Zealand and the United Kingdom, while peaking in the top twenty in countries like Australia, France, Germany and Norway. "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" had been performed on a few of Kylie's tours. Music video The video is meant to look like it is shot in Paris in the '40s or '50s as Kylie waits in the rain for her date to arrive and then heads to a café. Kylie's hair is set in waves and she is wearing a blue dress and matching angora cardigan. This is later intercut with a street scene that is filmed in black and white and depicts Kylie wearing a floral dress as she dances with a man. Kylie is the only colourful part of the scene. Formats & Track listings UK CD single # Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi (Moi Non Plus Mix) – 5:55 # Made In Heaven (Maid In England Mix) – 6:20 # The Locomotion (Alternative Sankie Mix) – 6:54 7" single # Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi – 3:51 # Made In Heaven – 3:24 12" single # Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi (Moi Non Plus Mix) – 5:55 # Made In Heaven (Maid In England Mix) – 6:20 US 12" single # Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi (Moi Non Plus Mix) – 5:55 # Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi (The Revolutionary Mix) – 7:16 # Made In Heaven (Maid In England Mix) – 6:20 Live performances Kylie has performed the song on four of her tours; the first being Disco in Dream. It was then featured in the set list for the Enjoy Yourself Tour in 1990. It also appeared in the set list for the Rhythm of Love Tour, and then the Let's Get to It Tour which was a continuation of the former. "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" was then featured in the set list for the Showgirl tour in 2005, in the "Denial" section. The song then made an appearance at a few shows of the Kiss Me Once Tour, where Kylie performed it acapella by request. 14 years after it's last proper performance on tour, Kylie performed "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" on the Kylie Summer 2019 tour, opening the second section of the show. Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Kylie Category:Kylie singles Category:PWL Category:1988 Category:Songs